


Sushi

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為Hyung在QSO影片裡的回答，以及上週夢見Brett在練大提琴，夢裡的Hyung從後面摸著Brett而衍生出來的文。兩人同時在SSO時期，Eddy仍有女友時期。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> Hyung回覆留言的原文如下。  
> I used to have this pre-concert ritual that I had to eat sushi.. but I don't do it anymore haha
> 
> [在聊天室的留言裡。](https://youtu.be/D4DS9BQKGxc)

Hyung在昆士蘭交響樂團的直播底下回覆著被問到的問題，「過去在演奏會前，我有一定要去吃壽司的習慣……不過現在我不再這麼做了。」，他一邊打字一邊想起了這個習慣的開端。

  
那時候他還在雪梨，他當上了雪梨交響樂團的大提琴首席沒多久，Brett就進入同一個樂團了。

剛開始他其實並沒有特別注意到坐在最後一檔的Brett，後來那個子嬌小的男人不停地往前坐，每次演出的位置都更前面一點，和坐在指揮另一端的他距離愈來愈短，他才開始看見Brett，那個會在彩排空檔拿弓取笑自己的小肚子的人。

他以為破紀錄地以那個年紀，短時間內坐上首席位置的Brett一直都是那麼地爽朗，笑起來瞇瞇的眼被那個法國號說和自己笑的時候很像，直到那天。

  
他在演出前一晚的彩排後和指揮多討論了一下再次被更動的樂句處理，當他帶著他的大提琴回到休息室準備收拾時，才發現昏暗的房間裡還有一個人。

他還來不及打開燈，Brett就抹了抹臉倉促地說，「不要，請不要開燈。」，他輕輕闔上休息室的門，在琴盒前坐了下來，將琴仔細擦過，擰鬆弓毛，送它們回去琴盒裡安頓好，才開口，「四個小時的彩排真夠累的，我好餓，你呢？」，窗外透進來的昏黃光線只夠他看見Brett鏡框後睜大的眼睛。

「……我也餓了，我覺得我現在吃得下二十貫壽司。」，那個臉上還有點濕的人這樣回答他。

  
於是他就帶著Brett去史丹利街，在這個時間裡，他只想起那有還開著的壽司店，他為他點了一份壽司家庭組合，看著Brett一口一個握壽司，塞得臉頰又圓又鼓，嘴邊被鮪魚、鮭魚的油脂潤得晶亮，看到出神。

在Brett真的把二十貫全吃完時，他才在Brett抱歉的聲音中回神，他笑笑沒說什麼，只是心情很好地將剩下的幾個細卷吃掉然後開口，「這餐就讓我請你吃吧，作為交換，之後我想吃壽司的時候你都要作陪，好嗎？」，得到了應許，他便背起琴盒拿著帳單去結帳了。

  
在那之後，他們又在不同的演出前一夜吃了兩次壽司，第三次的壽司是外帶回Hyung家的，那天排練時間拖延得太久了，他們在彩排前就說好要去新發現的日式料理店吃看看，最後卻只趕得及在打烊前一刻買到外帶壽司盒。

和前兩次一樣，他看著Brett先向鮭魚進攻，再大口塞了海膽壽司到嘴裡，接著又夾了比目魚緣側和甜蝦，完全不照著味道的清爽、濃郁排序，純粹是想吃哪個就夾哪個。

他大概摸清楚Brett的習性了，一次一定要把一貫完整放入口中，吃兩貫就會喝一口飲料，現在也已經把他剛剛調給Brett配著喝的角high喝到剩下半杯了，他起身到冰箱裡再拎了一瓶白葡萄真露出來，給彼此倒了一點，他才拿起筷子。

吃著吃著就自己喝掉一整瓶真露，還續了兩杯角high的Brett現在有點吵有點黏人。

Hyung也說不清自己是什麼想法，總之還是順著Brett的要求，拿出了琴拉了一首巴哈C大調第三號無伴奏大提琴組曲的吉格舞曲，速度明快、節奏強勁的旋律讓Brett在他的沙發上搖動著身體跳舞。

「Brett，你醉了。」，Hyung停下弓對領結鬆垮垮掛在襯衫領子上的人說，但對方完全沒有要停下的念頭，反而像一隻溫馴的貓鑽進他與大提琴之間。

「Hyung oppa……」，Brett站著低頭看他，傻傻笑著用樂團女孩們常常叫的稱呼叫他，「我喜歡大提琴的聲音，我也想拉大提琴看看。」，他看了看Brett還泛著油光的唇角，醺紅的雙頰，想起自己為什麼總是看著Brett吃壽司的模樣。

他把Brett安頓在自己雙腿之間，帶著他的手執弓，拉起了海頓的第一大提琴協奏曲，第一樂章的幾個豐厚和弦躍動，在高低音域來回之間，他湊近Brett的耳朵，跟著樂曲哼唱。

Brett回頭看他，他放開按弦的手，按在他的唇邊，「你這裡還油油的。」，Brett看起來好像孩子，伸出舌頭舔著嘴角，於是他吻了他。

  
他仍然坐在他練大提琴時坐的椅子上，看Brett在他腿間吞吐著，在他牽著Brett拉琴時，他就勃起了，性器在Brett那個總是吃得很香的嘴裡被大口吞下、吮弄、吐出，他想起Brett一口吃掉一貫壽司的臉，以及總是沾上油脂的唇。

他要跪坐在地上的Brett張著嘴，套弄自己的陰莖，射進了Brett大張的嘴。

那個酒勁上頭的人不知道是不是當作在吃霜淇淋，舌頭捲著那些濃稠的精液在張著的口裡打轉，然後才一口吞下。

他親了親Brett因為沒有預期到的味道而皺眉的額，領著他去刷牙睡覺。

  
隔天一早，他看著試圖回想自己為何會從他的床上醒來的Brett，又再一次地吻他，「不，Bretty，我們昨晚還沒有真的做。」，在他吸啜Brett頸子上的琴吻時，他為他解答。

在Brett的默許下，他在他身上點燃慾望，在Brett大口大口喘氣時，將Brett剛射在那白嫩肚子上的精液用手指刮下，抹在那個飽滿臀肉中的小洞，慢慢揉開，準備接納自己。

他掐著那有點肉的腿根，在晨光中沉淪，Brett快高潮時皺緊的眉頭和他吃到喜歡的壽司時皺起的樣子類似，他聽見Brett低低叫了一聲什麼，然後在那個顫抖絞緊的肉洞中射精。

  
後來他們在每一次演出前吃壽司，吃完後總會回去Hyung家，Brett從來沒有說過要回他家，永遠只有Hyung家這一個選項。

他們在每一次演奏會當日清晨做愛，仗著彼此都能坐著演奏，一次又一次地做愛，然後忘卻所有緊張，匆忙地打理善後趕上最終彩排。

  
直到Eddy出現。

  
那天他打算在演出結束後約Brett去看一場午夜電影，讓他們除了壽司和性愛之外再多一些交集，步出休息室卻看見他從未看過的Brett。他在角落看著他們的互動，還有Brett叫那個人的嗓音，然後知道了每次Brett在高潮失神時喊的到底是什麼。

他還是上前打招呼了，果不其然地，Brett婉拒了電影，接下來幾天也總是在彩排一結束便匆匆收拾離開。

在Eddy還在的又一次演出前夜，排練後Brett走到他身邊，小聲地對他說，「Hyung，抱歉，我不能去吃壽司了，Eddy在等我。」，他盯著有點侷促的Brett看，從垂下來的眉眼到能將自己的陰囊全部含進去的嘴，視線在他臉上轉了一圈，然後他聽見自己開口說話，「沒關係，去吧。」，說完他便低頭繼續收拾樂譜，看不見Brett的神情，只知道那雙被合身的卡其褲包裹著的腿過了4個8拍才轉向離開。

  
再後來，Brett就辭職了，他輾轉聽到了各種猜測和事實，但無論如何，他再也不會在演出前吃壽司了。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然沒寫出來，  
> 但我預設是現實中Eddy還有女友的時期，  
> 而Brett早在去雪梨前就知道自己愛Eddy。
> 
> Brett被Hyung撞見正在哭的那天，  
> 其實他不是因為首席的位置太難坐好而哭，  
> （雖然Hyung這麼以為），  
> 他是因為Eddy原本說好要去看他當上首席的第一場演出，  
> 最後又因為女友的關係不得不打電話跟他取消而哭的。
> 
> 正好Hyung用壽司來餵食走失的貓，  
> 他就暫時到Hyung的屋簷底下休息了。
> 
> 但Eddy再出現並且待上一段時間時，  
> 讓走失的貓咪Brett又回去原本的家了。


End file.
